Story of a Ganado
by Lemurian99
Summary: These are pages of a journal that belongs to a Ganado Villager that escaped the Los Illuminados Cult.
1. Chapter 1

Tales of a Ganado Villager

Jan 10th, 2004.

My name is Gabriel Valeras, I live in a village in a remote corner of Spain. My community has

always been a lively one. Everyone was always happy. We were a simple folk, farmers mostly.

But then all that was beginning to change when the Saddler arrived with the our Lord Ramon

Salazar. They began preaching about oppression and the state of mankind. Though I dismissed

it as nonsense, the villagers began taking note of those preachings. They offered a solution that

could benefit all of mankind. A world free of wars, equality for all people and ridding the world

of corrupt leaders that have thwarted such a dream. Then they started talking about something

Las Plagas. Now I might not be well versed in our history, but from what I remember Las

Plagas was a parasitic life form that was sealed away by our first Castillian Lord about 476

years ago. It wasn't long until the newly appointed Lord Saddler and Lord Salazar began

selecting villagers to take part of the excavation of Las Plagas. For some reason, I felt all

against it. They would have them work continuously from early morning to late night, all for the

sake of enlightenment. Some looked so exhausted that they would collapse of the path back to

the village. My father was one of these miners. It was very painful to see him in such a state.

But he wanted to believe that people like him could make a difference in helping others. Then

one day something started happening. The villagers began acting very strange, almost to the

point of aggression. Something has happened and I demanded answers. I went to the church

and confronted Lord Saddler. We spoke and he assured me that what the villagers were

experiencing the power of the parasite. It would make my people stronger and more resilient to

disease or pain. It was liberating them from the chains of the world. He presented my father to

me. My father embraced me and told me that embracing Las Plagas made him felt alive. He

wanted to let people know what this new freedom was like. Lord Saddlers monks would stay

in the village and administer the plague eggs into the villagers bodies. Almost all the villagers

have become infected with this parasite. It wasn't long before Lord Saddler would approach

me with the offer to inject the parasite egg in my body. I saw my father with him. I knew what could

happen if I refused. So I accepted Lord Saddlers offer and embraced the parasite. I felt a great

change in my body. It felt like tree roots were growing in my back. My mind felt blurred yet

sharpened. My strength also increased too. However, something about my plaga felt different.

When Lord Saddler would have us partake in the Illuminados ceremony I did not feel the

influence of his Control Plaga. My thoughts and my actions were still my own, unlike the other

villagers who were in a state of control. Realizing this there was a choice to make. To leave the

village and my father behind or stay and be a pawn of this great manipulator, or I could take

my father with me and leave the others behind. This will not be an easy decision to make. I will

start making plans to leave as soon as possible.


	2. Journal Entry 2

Jan 11, 2004

Today some of our villagers were given orders to go beyond the bridge to buy seed to grow. It

is a rare occurrence that Chief Mendez allows us to go beyond the village. I pack a few things

for the trip, food, water and an old Lefaucheux hunting rifle that was given to me by my

Grandfather, Cristoval Ataman Valeras. There is family crest engraved on the metal stock lined

with gold. I put on a fur coat made of wolfskin, it can get bitterly cold at this time of year. I start

making my way to the outpost. There is no emotion from the villagers. I approach my father

and tell him that I love him and I will be back soon. There is a slight smile on his face even

though the look in his eyes seem dull. No doubt that the parasite is behind that dullness. I give

him a hug. He gives me a hug in return. It would seem that the plaga has not truly taken over all

his motor functions. It is time. I start heading out to the house outpost. The villagers have laid

out way too many hunting traps. If you step on one of those you might just lose a foot, or a leg.

These traps are starting to get a little rusty. There has been no sign of game eversince Lord

Saddler began administering the plagas to the villagers. Perhaps his arrival scared them off.

Animals can sense when something is wrong with the surrounding areas. Finally I arrive at the

bridge. I walk across to the other side. It sure is quite. I load the rifle. Forty five minutes later I

spot a deer. This is the first time in months. I slowly move around it. I have it just within sights. I

take aim. Suddenly I hear a noise in the distance. The deer gets scared off. That would have

been my opportunity to bring fresh meat back to the village. It is truly frustrating. I investigate

the noise. I stay just out of sight of the road. Not to far there is a vehicle. It looks like nothing I

have ever seen before. There are three men inside. One steps out to take a piss. He has a

metal badge with the word Policia. His coat also says the same thing. They take off in the

direction of my village. I am not sure why they would go there. I would continue my trip to the

other villages, but I felt that something was very wrong. I run back as fast as I can. I hear

gunshots. I make it to the bridge but it is out of commission. The same car, the one from earlier

on the trail, was in the ravine. Im not sure what is going on, but if those men are here to harm

my village, they will have to answer to me. I must find another way to get to the village.


	3. Journal Entry 2 part 2

Later on that day. Jan 11, 2004

I have been running for twenty minutes after I heard the gunshot. I have been looking for a way

to cross the ravine. I come across an old rope bridge. It looks stable but the wooden boards

looks rotten. I proceed with great caution. I can hear some of the wooden boards splinter and

crack as I proceed. I manage to get across and take the old hunting trail that leads back to the

village. I hear the church bell in the distance. It is late in the evening by the time I arrive. I was

stricken with horror. The some of the villagers were lying dead on the ground. I search the

bodies to see if any were alive. These wounds in there bodies have been made with gunshots.

It had to be those strangers, they are responsible for killing them. It looks like the villagers

fought back. I found one of the stranger's bodies impaled on a a pike. I search frantically for my

father. But his body is nowhere to be seen. Maybe they took refuge in the church. There is no

way to get past the door without a special key. I hear a noise of falling wooden structure in the

distance. I pick up my rifle. Chances are that the other two strangers are still in the village. I

enter every house with my rifle ready. I search them one by one. There is no sign of them. The

village is secure. I return to the fallen. I drag their bodies and place them in a row. I say a prayer

for them saying "You are released". It is not our custom to burn the dead but I will not leave

their bodies to the crows. I place flowers onto their bodies and douse them with gasoline. I

light the match and watch the flames consume them. I pick up my rifle and search the

surrounding area. I find a pair of shoe tracks that lead out of the village heading north east.

There is no sign of the other pair. Maybe they took different paths. It doesn't matter to me.

They killed many villagers for no cause, no reason and they are going to pay. Its time to hunt. I

take the north east path and follow the stranger's tracks


	4. Journal Entry 3

I have tracked the agent to a house in the North East Village. The tracks are fresh. He is close

by. I take up position on a nearby hill. He will come across open ground and thats when I will

take my shot. He deserves to die for killing my village folk. A door swings open. I ready myself

to take the shot. I won't miss. I was ready to open fire when I see some of the villagers emerge

exit the house with Chief Mendez. He is carrying the stranger on his shoulders. There is also

another man. I recognize him. Luis Serra. He visited our village once to take blood samples

from each one of us. Gave us a story saying that our blood samples were for virus

vaccinations. What is he doing here? Is he involved with the stranger? I would have had

expected our chief to have dispose of the intruder. There is something else at work here. I

follow them for many hours to the canyon. I keep out of sight. I see Chief Mendez enter the

house with the two men, who are unconscious. There is also another figure waiting for them

there. It is Lord Saddler. Suddenly I am grabbed from behind and thrown. I look back to see

one of Lord Saddler's monks standing in front of me. He ask what am I doing here. I told him I

was hunting deer. He didn't buy it. He charges at me with a Scythe. I gain some distance. I was

going to fire my rifle but that would draw attention. I drop my rifle, pull out my hunting knife

and slash his neck with it. Suddenly the Plagas erupts from his mouth. I catch the parasite with

my bare hands but I am being overpowered. Suddenly I can feel the parasite in my back

moving. I can hear it pulsating. I feel a sharp pain as a appendage of the parasite erupts from

my back and severs the attacking parasite, killing it. The parasitic appendage retracts into my

back. I have a massive gash from the wound. Im losing a lot of blood. My vision is getting

blurry. I lean against a rock wall. Perhaps the Plaga in my body is my demise. The clouds look

heavy with rain. I feel drops falling on my face. I'm feeling sleepy.


	5. Journal entry 4

I awoke with a sudden gasp of air and I grabbed my chest. The sky was dark when I came about. It was raining. Was this the afterlife? No, I was still alive. I should be dead.

When the parasite erupted from my back it left a great gash on my right backside. I reached out where the wound should be only to discover that it was gone. It had healed.

Was this the power of the parasite that Lord Saddler mentioned? I'll find answers eventually. However the night will not wait. I looked at the dead priest body. He is still wearing

his clothing. I remove his robe off his body. I put it on. I still have to find the stranger. Why didn't Lord Saddler kill him? My mind is so full of questions that I feel like I forgotten

my main objective.I just hope my father is still alive. Thats my main concern at this point. I make my way in through the canyon and a secret underground passage near the

lake. I walk onto the lake shore. There is a dark mass on the shore. I grab a lit torch and get closer to the mass. I then realize what it was. Del Lago. A creature created to

guard the lake. There are a bunch of harpoons stuck in its body. Poor thing. I still remember when it was a such a small creature and the children used to play with it and feed it

fish. This may be the work of the stranger. There is a dock nearby where the villagers keep a few boats. I take one of the boats across the river towards the Northeast dock. As I

dock I notice something on the ground. Foot prints. They are fresh, ten, maybe twenty minutes old. He's close by. I follow his trail to the church. The trail ends here. He is in the

church. I take the back door which leads to the church balcony. I open the balcony window. I cock the gun and I slowly sneak in. Then I see something unexpected. The

stranger with a young woman and Lord Saddler. I hear the entire story behind the strangers appearance in our village. Lord Saddler tells the stranger of his plans. I am so

infuriated from everything that Saddler, that manipulative, cynical, sociopathic bastard, just said. He used my people for his means. He never cared about them. They may be

lost. Now I must find my father. I have to make sure that he and I make it through this. I look back down. The agent and the young woman escape. Lord Saddler and his monks

leave. They did not notice that I was observing them. I must find Luis Serra. He may know where my father is and provide me of information that Lord Saddler may be

planning.


	6. Journal Entry 5

I have learned the terrible truth behind Lord Saddler. He was a man who gave us hope of a bright future. It was a magnificent lie. I managed to reach the castle. In the distance

my fellow villagers are chasing the Agent and the young woman. They make it across the bridge and raise it, preventing the villagers from going after them. Im going to have to

find another way into the castle. I had to head back to the village. There is an old path that takes us to the lift station. From there, I can take the trail to a warehouse at the end

of the northern path. After an hour of walking I make it to the warehouse. I am surprised to see that the place is burning. I see gunfire exit marks all over the front of the

warehouse. There has been some fighting here. The doors won't open no matter what I door. I find another entry. There I witness the dead body of Chief Mendez. He is

completely deformed and rotting. The stench is so foul. Unfortunately, I have to move his body. I grab a shovel and begin to dig. I uncover the buried door. I use the key my

father gave me all those years ago and unlock the entrance. It is a deep tunnel. I light a lamp and begin the descent. This use to be the route that my people would takes to

escape the old war. I spend quite sometime walking until I reach the end. I push against a stone wall. It opens up into the castle. By the looks of it, this must be the dining area

where Lord Saddler and Lord Salazar hold their sermons. I proceed with caution. In this castle, things come in deadly surprises.


	7. Journal Entry 6

I venture into the dining area. Its astonishing that these monks live in luxury while my village stayed in a constant state of squalor. Its sickening. I take the safety off my

rifle and I proceed onwards into the halls. There is a commotion. I see somebody running through the hallway. Monks are pursuing him. I open fire on the monks,

killing them in the process. The man is still on the run. I chase after him. He shoots at me. I yell saying, "I am not a Monk". He says that he couldn't trust me. So I told

him that I would have my hands in the air. He tells me to come on out. I do so with my hands held high in the air. The man appears out from behind the pillar. He

recognized me. He puts his gun back in his holster. He tells me to follow him and leads me into a secret location within the palace. I told him that I wanted answers. He

knew which one to tell me first. He tells me of my father. He is in the ceremony wing of the castle. He then tells me about the history behind the Sealing of the Plagas

and the origins of Los Illuminados. I knew very little behind such history. It was a lot to take in. His original task was to study the parasitic behavior, from the cellular

level to complex host behavior due to chemical signature that the parasite emits to the brain or nervous system. Then Lord Saddler came into the picture and twisted

Serra's original intentions. He wanted him to splice DNA from various species of Plaga parasites until a perfect, and stable, specimen was created. This new specimen

was labled as the Dominant Control Plaga. Serra's felt ashamed when he injected his new creation into the villagers that weren't exposed to the Plaga spores. These

were his people, just like mine. All for the good of the faith. Then one day, Saddler infected Serra with his own creation, stating that he was a child of Los Illuminados.

One who was chosen to bring peace to the world. Serra defied this and removed the parasite egg from his body. Saddler suspected this but could do nothing. Serra

also told me how he sabotaged the parasite administration for host selection. He gave the monks a shot that contained the Dominant Control Plaga Egg, instead of a

lesser plaga, to be injected into me. I asked him why he would do such a thing. His response was to undo the damage he created. He pours concentrated doses of

poison into the incubation tanks. They eggs are destroyed and the developing embryos are terminated. He takes a vial with The Sample. I ask him why? He ask me

not to ask to many questions for it could put me in danger. He destroys the rest of the laboratory equipment. He tells me that Saddler is pursuing him. Before we part

ways, he gives me a book. He tells me it was the original research of Las Plagas. He saids he entrusts me with this knowledge and to use it to help people. Using

parasites to help people sounds a bit contradicting. But I will carry out his wish. He senses that Saddler is closing in on him. He tells me of the best way to reaching

the Ceremony Wing. I'm not a superstitious man but I sense that he knew this wasn't going to end well for him. He tells me to go. I thank him and leave. It must be

another ten or fifteen minutes until I reach the ceremony hall. I shoot the knobs off and kick the doors wide open. My father is underneath the sacrificial blade. I take

several head shots. My father wakes up in a dazed state. The monks attack with their weapons. I have no choice. I force the Plaga out of my back. I can't see what the

parasite is doing but I continue to shoot these no good cultist. They are all dead now. I feel the parasite retract into my back once again. It would seem that the

parasite reacts to the host emotional response to danger. I rush over to my father. He seems weak. He slowly smiles, calling me "Hijo". In your tongue that means

"Son". I hear gunshots in the distance. I carry my father on my shoulder. I must get back to the dining hall before the cult notices the hidden door. I make my way

slowly. I almost reach the hidden door. But something approaches near the door. I place my father under one of the tables and ready the rifle. The foot steps are

getting closer. I check my ammo. I only have one shell left. The person, or Thing, appears. Its a Garrador. I only seen one when I was going to be initiated….into Los

Illuminados cult. I grab a chalice and throw it to the other side of the hall. The creature follows the source of the sound. I take my rifle and shoot it in the leg. Its

down. I grab my father and make a dash for the door. I get my father inside the tunnel. I close the door. The candles are almost out. My father seems to be getting

worse. We make it to the warehouse. I place my father safely outside. I get a stick of dynamite and light the fuse. I toss it into the tunnel. It explodes and the tunnel

collapses. We take the lift back. "Hijo, bajame." My father ask me to put him down. I knew it was his time. He places a hand on the side of my face. I see a tear slide

down on the side of his face. I try not to show mine. "Te amo, mi hijo". I love you, my son. He closes his eyes. I check his pulse. He's gone. It is a long way back to

the village. There is a mule drawn cart. I place his body in the cart and head back. I have had a lot think about. We make it back. I prepare the funeral pyre and place

my father on it. I grab a bottle of ceremonial floral scented water and bath his body. I place the sacred stone rune on his chest. I place a wreath on his head. I say the

village prayer and grab the torch. I light the pyre. I am not to big on speeches. My father was a great man. He was the kind of guy that would bring much joy and

laughter to the village. Whenever someone was in dire straights he would always help them. I will never forget you father. May you be reunited with mother. The fire

burns brightly throughout the night. I look at the book that Serra gave me. So much knowledge. I feel that this may fall into the wrongs hands. if I'm not careful.

Maybe this is a sign. My people are all dead, there's nothing left for me here. I believe its time to find a new home.


	8. End of the Road

I decided not to label this page. No, I believe that a title would be more appropriate for this setting. It is the end of the road after all. My village is dead, my

village was the only world I ever knew. I have always heard rumors of the outside world, the world beyond the valley. I enter the ol' home and head upstairs.

My father kept a safe underneath the bed. Luckily enough I had his key. I drag the safe from under the bed and open the safe. Inside are three gold coins.

My future may depend on these materialistic means. Nevertheless, I still take them. I pack my bag for the trip. I begin with a couple of steps. I begin

walking. It would be eight hours until I reach the furthest point from the village. Its starting to get dark. I decide to make camp. Its as good thing I brought all these

fur clothing otherwise I would end up like a ice sculpture. The night one goes. Sometimes I close my eyes. But if I hear something I become alert, my rifle is

ready at my side. When I have my eyes open, I think about the past. I manage to get several hours of deep sleep. I wake up to see that it's first light. I pack

all my equipment and continue in the same direction. It would be another hour until I reach some transportation area. The sign says bus. I sit down and

wait. It wasn't long before a bus came. The doors open. He ask for a fare. I give him one of the gold coins. He seems very delighted and ask me that he will

take me anywhere. I ask him to take me to the closest city. He agrees and tells me to take a seat.


	9. A New World, for now

I arrive at a city. The bus driver gives me his name and number. He tells me to call him whenever I need his assistance. We part ways. I never imagined seeing such tall

buildings in person. I have only seen them in books. There are so many people, more than I can't count. So many great architectural monuments. I needed to know where I

was. Luckily enough, I see a booth with a person in it. The sign says Turista. That's "Tourist" in your language. The people give me strange looks. Perhaps they are not

accustomed of seeing a person wearing fur clothing. I make it to the booth and ask the woman what city is this. She tells me that I am in the city of Portbou, a old port city

located on the North-Eastern Spanish Coast. She gives me a pamphlet. I thank her. I wonder around, seeing all these new sights, taking in information. So many wonders, so

many unusual things. Night fall is approaching, I need to find a place to stay. The city lights ups, the streets, the buildings, everywhere. Will such wonder cease to amaze me. I

ask a stranger where I can get a place to sleep. She points me at the Port Hotel. I walk quite a distance until the motel comes into view. I enter the motel. I see the staff staring

at the television. I look up at the television to witness, it appears that their country is playing some kind of ball game. The hotel staff seem excited. I ask for a room for the

night. The manager gives me a key without question. Room 304. He tells me that tonight will be free of charge and to enjoy the game. I reach my room. There are items of

similarity and things that are not. Pine cones that smell of roses, beds not made with fur coats, fresh running water that can switch from hot to cold and clean windows. The

strange sport does seem interesting but I am tired. I don't bother taking of my clothes, except my shoes. Im off to sleep now. I wonder what tomorrow will bring. I am looking

forward to it. Goodnight.


	10. BOW Attack

There I was, resting. Then suddenly, I hear screams in the distance and gunshots. I fell off the bed in alarm. I never expected this first thing in the morning. I look out the

window to see police vehicles heading towards the waterfront and port. I have little time to think as I put on my shoes. I hear more gunshots in the distance. I grab my rifle and

run downstairs towards the front desk. The manager is hiding underneath. I ask him where the closest armory is. He said "There isn't any." What kind of city doesn't have a

armory? My rifle would be useless without ammunition. The gunshots seems to be getting closer. Whatevers is happening, doesn't sound good. I step outside to see people

running away from the coast. I head in that direction. I can see what they are running from. Strange toad like beast with claws. One of the beast pins down a law enforcement

officer in her vehicle. I tackle the beast head on. The parasite eject sharp claw-like protrusions from my right arm. I decapitate the creature. Another creature tries to ambush

me from behind. I eject the parasite from my back, killing the creature before it gets near me. I retract the parasite back into my body. My clothes are all torn up. I offer the

officer my hand, she seems hesitant. "I want to help you", I said to her. She gives me her hand. I help her out of the vehicle. I ask her if she has any additional fire arms she

could spare. She gives me a rifle. It looks very advanced to rifles that I would know. She gets into a civilian car and tells me to get in. I get inside and break the passenger

windows to get a field of fire. We take off for the port. We pass through the city until we hit a barricade, a defensive line. The police open fire upon the creatures to prevent

them from reaching the central road. I grab the rifle and snipe several of the beast. Suddenly four helicopters fly overhead unleashing heavy fire. Soldiers descend from the

choppers and land on the rooftops. They kill the remaining creatures. There are many victims in this attack. Their bodies litter the floor. The police woman brings over her

commanding sergeant. He thanks me for the assistance. The soldiers appear on the scene. They use some strange device on the Police officers. They scan me after the police

woman. The device sounds off. All of a sudden, the soldiers grab me. The officers confront the soldiers, their weapons drawn at each other. There is a discussion between the

officer sergeant and the captain of the soldiers. I see words upon the soldiers uniform. The word is B.S.A.A. They try to take me away. I yell of the top of my lungs, "Leon

Kennedy!". They remove themselves away from me. I think they know him. They tell me to stay put. They take me into a vehicle, accompanied with the officer woman back to

the station. They cuff my hands and stick me into a prison cell. The soldiers have their guns aimed at me. What did I get myself into? Why am I in here? I have done nothing

wrong. The Police woman approaches my cell. She apologizes for this misunderstanding. I ask for her name. She says, "Carina". I ask Carina if she knows anything. One of the

soldiers says thats classified information, but I should be receiving my answer in the morning. I guess I'm stuck here, in this cell, until then


	11. Face To Face

It is Dawn. A small sliver of sunlight pierces into my jail cell. Carina bring me some breakfast. Most of this stuff I have never tasted before but it smells great. Halfway through

my breakfast, I am interrupted by a B.S.A.A Agent. He enters the cell with his rifle aimed at me. Carina grabs ahold of his rifle barrel and lowers it slowly, insisting that he lets

me finish my breakfast at least. I devour the rest of the food and thank Carina. The B.S.A.A. officer speaks to Carina in English and she translates for me. The man, whose name

I mentioned, was here to see me. I am led by the B.S.A.A agents to secured facility. As we head there, I notice that the military is disposing of the creatures bodies by burning

them. We arrive at the secure compound. I am told to have a seat. I will act as if I don't understand English. A man walks in and pulls up a chair. He's wearing a leather vest

and he's armed. He sits down. The man, the one who murdered most of the villagers, sits before me. Even though I know the truth, my heart begins to start racing. I have to be

careful though, the Plaga might respond if it senses danger. I take a deep breath to relax and remain calm He ask the first question but I don't respond. He asks Carina if she

could translate. He ask, "Who are you and how do you know my name?". I told him my name, that I was a Ganado who escaped from the Los Illuminados Cult. Carina translated

for me. Leon looked at me, he was somewhat surprised. He asked me if I was here out of revenge. I decided to respond cut the act and responded in English. I told him revenge

was the priority until overhearing Saddlers conversation with him. He apologized for what he did to my fellow villagers. That was something I was not prepared to hear, nor

expecting it. A B.S.A.A agent hands him a file. He goes through them. "Are you infected with Las Plagas Parasite?", he said to me. I responded to "Yes". He ask me if the

parasite I possess is one related to "The Sample". I remember something mentioned in the journal, the one that Luis gave me, regarding the sample. I am not sure what his

intentions are when it comes to The Sample. I tell him that I didn't know anything about it. I believe that our conversation has ended since he is starting to get up from his

chair. He told me that he will see me in my jail cell momentarily. I am escorted back to my cell. The B.S.A.A step outside. I knew I had to act fast. I ask Carina if she is willing to

help me with something. She agrees to my request. I give my hotel key to her and tell her the room that I was staying in, to find a small brown leather-bound book. I told her

to keep it safe and that I was the only person to entrust her with Luis's research. She accepts my request. I tell her to hold onto it and show it to no-one. The last thing I want is

to see his research fall into the wrong hands or having her involved in something that she shouldn't be. She ask if I will come back for the book later. I told her that I would but

not now, or anytime soon. She backs away from my jail cell just as Leon and the other B.S.A.A enter into the jail. "I have a proposition for you, Gabriel" Leon tells me. Cautious

as I am, well...more like paranoid cat walking on needles, I can't help but feel somewhat intrigued by his offer


	12. Hired

Of all the events that have transpired, I never thought that it would lead up to a moment like this. Leon just asked me if I wanted work for his United States government, in the

B.S.A.A to be more precise. He informed me that the B.S.A.A, short for Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, had global operations constantly neutralizing terrorist and

underground bioterrorism organizations. The pay, according to Leon, is very considerable. He also told me that my assistance to the program would provide valuable insight in

the applications of the Plaga parasite. Of course he told me that I would have to volunteer for health screenings and scientific testing, just to see how I've coped with the

parasite in my body. I asked him if I can receive an education from accepting his offer, not just the education of using fire arms. He told me that something like that could be

arranged. I thought about for a brief moment. I accept his offer. He then spews out some American crap about me saving lives and something about a greater good. To me those

words sounds hollow. Or perhaps there is more to them than what I already know. He pulls out a contract. He tells me that I will participate as a informant on behalf of the

B.S.A.A once the medical trials are concluded. I sign. He takes the contract and puts it in a folder. "Welcome to the B.S.A.A.", he tells me. We shake hands. I can hear a chopper

landing in the distance. He tells me, "It's time to go." I am escorted to the chopper. I stop halfway. He asked me if something was wrong. I asked if I can say goodbye to Carina.

He gave me a few minutes. I meet up with Carina to say my goodbyes. She informed me that she took possession of Luis's research. I thank her. I get into the Helicopter. We

take off. I've never seen life from this angle. I wonder what will come next?


	13. Years Later

It has been five long years since I came on board with the B.S.A.A. It felt like only yesterday since I arrived. For three years I was a lab rat placed in a comfortable cage. Most of

the time they had me on exercising equipment. They spent hours using thermal imaging to monitor the plaga in my body. It turns out there was a scientific interest when it

came towards this unusual organism. From the medical charts and the constant X-ray imaging, the plaga adapts to its host by two variables. This could be due to either a

genetic anomaly or the conditions of the host body. I even got the chance to see the parasite with my own eyes. It was lodged at the base where the ribs meet the thoracic

vertebrae. It has projected root like system all over my body, from the legs all the way to my brain stem. Why it left my brain alone, I won't understand. Is it possible that the

parasite left the brain untouched, knowing that is survival of the host is the uttermost importance. Some days scientist draw blood to study its properties. I calm my breathing to

suppress the Parasite's instinct to defend the host. They take some samples of the Plaga root out of my arm. In addition, they're trying to figure the healing processes that I

possess. Leon's half of the bargain for a proper education came through. I had a variety of professors teaching me the highest forms of English, Math, Chemistry, and Science. I

was taught in forms of Political Science, Sociology and History. On my spare time I was being taught in the ways of combat. Using a variety of knives and firearms in simulated

environments. It wasn't long before I began to reach new ranks among the informants. And soon enough, I made into the rank of infiltrator. Throughout all the time that has

passed, I still think of Carina. I miss her. If I get the opportunity, which will be very soon, I will see her again. I hope she's okay. Director Clive O Brian, former head of the

B.S.A.A, has called a for meeting. I, along with a dozen others are called to attend. We are briefed about B.O.W Black Market trade going down in Kijuju. It was a city that was in

the midst of a transition of Government. In other words, it was an unstable region due to civil war. A perfect setting to dispersing B.O.W. to the rivaling factions, or to those

those who would pay the highest to acquire them. According to the briefing, we had one target to extract and Interrogate. Target name, Ricardo Irving. This will be my first

mission that is not a simulation. I strap up along with the others and proceed to the chopper. We take off. Destination, Africa


	14. Ambush

I was assigned to Captain Dechant's Team when we touched ground outside Kijuju. Capturing Irving was our main priority. We took to the Humvees to the deal coordinates. We

infiltrated the building, securing level after level. Then we stepped into some real shit! Some real bad shit! An unknown B.O.W ambushed us. It killed several B.S.A.A. within

seconds. We open fire on the..thing. It can divide and regenerate itself. It continues to massacre more B.S.A.A agents. I use the plaga to tear shear off pieces of the B.O.W.

Suddenly the floor becomes unstable and it caves in. Debris and rubble falls on top of me. It takes all my strength to lift it off the sections of building. Dam.. radio is busted. I

manage to make my way onto the street level. I see some Kijiju folk approaching me with weapons. I got half a mp3 clip. I just stepped into some real shit. Oh great, now there

is a guy wielding a massive hammer on the scene. He's approaching with the intent to kill. Shit!


	15. Veiled Night

I fought throughout the day against numberless infected and BOWS. It seems that I am the only one who survived from my squad. Its getting late. The infected

seem to have taken off in another direction. I proceed through the empty streets, keeping a sharp eye for any hostiles. I finally find a building that looks

uninhabited. I proceed with caution. Its clear. I look up, building's at least several stories tall. I waste no time in shoring up the place. I place grenades in a

perimeter, in strategic places to improve the defenses. In a stroke of luck, I manage to find an AK 47 with two full magazines and a shotgun with ten shells Its 8

am. in Pacific Standard Time, night on the other side of the world. I finish barricading the last entrances and windows. Its quiet...very quiet. A warm breeze

whispers in the area. The night sky is lit up with stars, you can see the galaxy. Just looking at the heavens make me feel very small. Yet, I have this sense of

happiness. I travel back through my memories. I see my father and my mother, along with the other villagers. They were luminous times until the shadow of

Lord Saddler was casted on our valley. I still remember when the tomato crop was ready for harvest before the time of Leaf Fall. We would gather baskets full of

tomatoes of many varieties and prepare them for the annual summer banquet. They were great memories. I also look back to the time when we would go on the

fall hunt. My father, Luis Sera's grandfather, Alberto Sera and my childhood sweetheart, Annalilia, would try to bag the biggest deer to feed the village and to

secure bragging rights. Those were good times. Seeing them all smile made our simple existence well worth it. I hear a thud on the roof which snaps me out

bliss and into reality. It could be nothing or it could be trouble. Nevertheless, I check it out. I take the safety off my gun. I approach the roof top. It turns out

that thud was an old cable dish that fell over. I pick it up. Wait a second, there seems to be an insignia logo on the dish. I clear some dirt of the device. There is

a logo on it. It's not an Umbrella Logo but it belongs to Tricell. Strange, why is Tricell out here? I was not briefed that there was a Tricell Operation in the area. I

suddenly hear a scream in the distance. I see a young woman running from several Kijuju men. She falls onto the ground. They surround her. There is no time to

observe. I shoot two of them, killing them in the process. The third one gets away. I just gave away my position to save her. Shit! I run down several stories until

reaching the street level. I get her inside. She's badly injured from a gash on her lower left abdominal side. She's bleeding out and starting to go into shock. I

have no med-kit with me. Her eyes are starting to roll back. There is only one thing I can do. I must administer the parasite to her. I relax and brace

myself for I have never done this before. God knows that I really don't want to do this. I force the plaga parasite up my throat and out of my mouth. I extract a

plaga larva from my mouth and place it in her wound. But she needs to be alive in order for the Plaga to administer its healing effects. I search the cabinets for

anything to make a tourniquet. I find several towels. I wrap the first two around her lower waist and use the last one to make the Tourniquet knot. I feel her

pulse, there is something there. If she is strong, she will live. At least she is stable. I hear commotion in the distance. I carry her up to the roof and place her

there. I look to see what the ruckus is all about. Looks like there is a Kijuju Warband, estimating enemy numbers about thirty six, heading this way. (for this part

look up, _Dog Soldiers Soundtrack - Silhouettes_ on youtube) Alright, this is it! Last stand! Mark the targets! Four round burst! They approach the Fifty yard mark.

I pull the line which is attached to ten grenades pins. It takes eight hostiles out. Oh Shit, they got two vehicles with Gatling guns! They begin to aim for the

windows. They are performing a three pin flanking position, they are trying to surround the building! The Gatling guns are being reloaded. I throw a flash bang

grenade and open fire on the Gatling gunman. I manage to take out one of them and a truck. They are bringing up ladders. The Gatling gunman opens fire as

the others scale up to the second story windows. That ain't going to happen! I shoot several of them off the left ladder and push the ladder off the window. They

start to climb onto the right window. I throw a steel bar at them. It knock them off balance. I finish them off. I grab the main pin line for the grenades that were

placed in sides of the building. They explode! It looks like the Gatling gun is out of ammunition. Wait, what the hell is he doing?! Oh Shit. OH SHIT! Crazy

bastard is putting his truck into all wheel drive! HE'S GOING TO DRIVE THE TRUCK INTO THE FRONT OF THE BUILDING! Sure enough, he does! There goes my

barricades! They begin to enter the building. I take a corner position to the top of the second story stairwell, toss a couple incendiary grenades while I'm at it. I

look down to see what they are up two. They send out the Adjules. They are moving to quick to get kill shots. They are running up the stair well. Out of AK47

ammo, resorting to handgun. Crafty bastards are trying to draw my fire away from each other. The Kijuju men begin to head up the stairs. I grab my last flash

bang and chuck it. It buys me twenty valuable seconds. I head to the top of the Third story stairwell and secure the position with the shotgun. I'm going to have

to make these shots count. They got makeshift shields made of sheet steel. Its slowing them down. Down to my last shell. Thats it, all out. I make my way to the

roof top and push a cement boulder onto the door. They try to open the door. I am completely out of ammunition. Time to get the plaga out. They slowly lift the

door open. I turn my arm into a sharp plaga blade. They open the door. Suddenly a arrow flies right past me, hitting the infected in the forehead. I turn around

to see the young woman wielding a bow. Her iris's are bright red, an indication that the parasite has applied the healing effects to her body. She shoots arrows

at the attackers. I hack and slash away at the infected dogs. We finish off the rest of the hostiles. It's over. We sit down on the roof. I have a couple

cigarettes to burn. I offer her one, she rejects it. What's next?


	16. Red Dawn

Twenty minutes after a near death ordeal, the young woman tells me her name. Hadiyya, she's called. I introduced myself. I ask her if she knew why the Tricell pharmaceutical

company was station here in Kijuju. She tells me that she doesn't know what Tricell is. I show her the logo on the dish. She recognized it without delay. She told me that those

company people had come to her village near the oil fields. Lucky I have a map of the area. She came from the Marshlands? Thats one hell of a long way from here. That

walking two days on foot. I asked her is she remembered anything from the Tricell operations. She informed me that they provided aid of food water and medicines to our

village. However, they started taking blood samples from multiple villagers, including her family members. Then the Tricell scientist began to administer a second set of

vaccinations. Her parents felt uncomfortable with the second administration of this vaccine and refused to take part in it. I asked her why she left her village. Hadiyya told me

that one day a fever broke out among the villagers, families, friends and relatives. The children began to succumb to the fever. Shortly afterwards in a few days time all hell

broke loose. The villagers began to display unusual amounts of aggression towards each other. Hadiyya, and her parents ran from the village but got separated. She ended up in

Kijuju looking for help. I asked her if there was any symptoms involving coughing of blood through the mouth. She said yes. It's just as I thought. The description of everything

she told me indicates that the villagers were infected with Las Plagas parasites. I just don't know what variant or how they showed up here in Africa. Luis destroyed the lab and

all the Plaga specimens. The only traces of Plagas research was Luis's journal which I left back in Spain, under Carina's care. That and the Sample he took before we parted ways

in Salazars castle. As my mind was racing with so many question, Hadiyya fell on her knees and started to cough. There is some blood in her hands. I explained to her that I

gave her the parasite. She was started to panic, but I explained that it was the only thing I could have done to save her. This calmed her down a bit. I told her that it was only

temporary until her body heals completely. She asked me if the parasite could be removed. I told her that there was a procedure that can be done to remove the parasite from

the host, no matter what stage of development the parasite may be in. She ask if I can accompany her back to the marshlands so she can find her parents. With my

communications devices reduced to a pile of useless scrap metal, I accommodate her request. One of the gatling gun vehicles still look operational. Keys are still in the ignition.

She sits up front with me and we head to the marshlands. I can help but feel concerned with all this. Did Tricell acquire the Plagas Sample from Luis Serra? Did Carina sell me

out on the research journal? Is the company infecting people intentionally? Hours down the road we reach the docks to the Marshlands. Now it's time to get answers.


	17. Truth behind the World

It took us five hours but we arrived at the Marshlands. We take the air boat from the main dock. Hadiyya directs me to the Northwest village. We reach the docks. We arm

ourselves and proceed with caution. It's quiet...too quiet. We notice ammunition casings on the ground. I notice that there are projectile marks on the sides of the huts. There

has been fighting here. Then I notice something. Hadiyya is lowering her guard. Why would she do that? She seems at ease. I ask her if this was her village. She nods. This was

the home of her people, the Ndipaya. Once, they ruled the vast region of the Marshland. This village was her home. She and her fellow hunters would participate in the Great

Crocodile hunts. If a kill was successful, her village would send words to the other villages to prepare for the celebrations and a gathering. Sounds

like my village before it was destroyed by Saddler. She tells me that this place was a place of laughter and hopes. Then she told me of the day when the outsiders began to

encroach on her homeland and built the Tricell Oil Factory. The days grew sour as time went by. With the progresses of the Oil Factory, her people were forced into a remote

corner of the marshlands. Food and resources began to dwindling, severe competition and tensions began in the inflicted tribes. This strife eventually forced the chieftains to

resort a practice that hasn't occurred in over two thousand years, the return of the Ndipaya King. But with that practice came consequences. The chosen from each tribe must

consume a poisonous flower. Many have tried but none have succeeded. Legend has it that whomsoever consumed it, that individual would gain amazing power. That's when the

company began asking questions, paying constant visits to the villages. Suddenly, our conversation came with an abrupt end. We heard movement in the chieftains hut. We raise

our weapons and approach slowly. We enter the hut. We find her parents. She rushes over to them. The father is dead, the mother barely alive. What the HELL!? There are eight

dead military personnel inside the hut as well. They do not look Like BSAA. I notice an emblem on the shoulder. It's the Tricell logo. These are Tricell Agents. Why are they here?

Hadiyya hold mother in her arms, her mother speaks to her in an ancient language and passes away. I told asked Hadiyya what her mother said to her. Hadiyya tells me that her

father and mother learned that Tricell intentionally ordered the administration of the Plaga Parasites to her people. No, this can't be true! The BSAA worked alongside with the

Tricell Pharmaceutical Consortium for years. I guess, somehow, they acquired The Sample. I noticed the wounds on Nadiyya's parents. They were not armed, not even with a

butter knife. there are eight dead Tricell Agents in the same hut? This doesn't make any sense at all. I ask Nadiyya, "How could they have slain these armed men if they were

not infected nor armed themselves?". She tells me, "They used the Stair Way to the Sun". She shows me a seed. "It was their final hope in curing the other villagers. But Tricell

caught up with them about an hour before we got here". Suddenly we hear clapping. Three Tricell agents led by a captain congratulated us for recovering the seed, their

property.

They tell us to hand it over or face termination. Nadiyya places the seed in her pouch. The captain says, "Poor choice, dearie. Kill them". I immediately clicked, create a shield

using my Plaga Parasite to protect us.

The bullets cannot penetrate. I form my arm into a spear that skewers Two Tricell Agents. The Tricell agents are caught off-guard and flee to their air boat. Nadiyya pursues

them. If they get away, it could spell trouble for her and especially me. She places extends he hand forward. She focuses. Two sharp bone like structures emerge from the palms

of her hands. She shoots the projectiles at an incredible speed. The Projects hit the marks. The Tricell agents fall into the water and are devoured by crocodiles. Nadiyya falls on

her knees and coughs more blood again. The parasite might be trying to attach itself to her spine, the nervous system to be exact. I should have known that administering the

parasite, instead of the egg, might cause intense pain. There's no time. I tell her that I need to remove the parasite from her body as soon as possible. We look for a very

secluded spot within the the village, a hidden room underneath one of the huts. I tell her top lay on her back, relax and breath. The Parasite will defend the host if it feels

endangered. I place my hand on her abdomen and begin the process of extraction. My hand begins to form a transparent membrane, water fill cyst. The flesh of my hand begins

to become translucent. You can see the veins, capillaries and arteries. The area of her abdomen, where my hand is placed, become translucent as well. I start to project the

Plaga root system into her abdomen very slowly. They connect with the root system in her body and attach to the parasite. Slowly, I begin too reabsorb the Parasite and its cells

through my hand. It's a slow progress but its working. Sometime I can feel the parasite resisting the reabsorption. She gives a slight whimper. I tell her just remain calm. I close

my eyes and concentrate. I don't know how much time has passed. Perhaps an hour or two at the most. I finally absorb the rest of the parasite back through my hand and into

my body. I seal her flesh from my hand and close the wound. I told her not to exert herself too much after the procedure. It would take about a day for her to utilize the full

extant of her body. She thanks me for all I've done. We take the air boat back to the Oil Factory. Ironically we run right into Josh, A fellow BSAA Agent in the West African

Division. I explain to him what has happened. He tells me that Excella Gionne, The Head of Africa's Tricell Division, was responsible of distributing BOW weapons, such like the

Plagas, to areas of Kijuju and the Marshlands. She also collaborated with the right hand of Umbrella, Albert Wesker. I Josh if they could take Nadiyya into BSAA custody. He felt

unsure about my request, especially since I just revealed the secret of the Plaga residing in my body. He raises his weapon at me at the mention of Las Plagas. Hadiyya is about

to interfere but I signal her not too. I walk to Josh, grab the barrel of his rifle and aim it at my heart. I tell him though that as if right now, he is the only one I trust and to pull

the trigger if he saw me as a threat. He lowers his weapon. He agrees to my request. He turns around and radios a chopper for pick up. I tell Hadiyya not to make any mention

of the parasite she had in her body, under any questioning or circumstance. She understands. She gives me the Seed out of gratitude. She tells me that the seed is the hope of

her people, that their hopes now belong to me. The Black Hawk touches down at our location. Hadiyya and Josh board. He ask if I'm coming along. I tell him I'll catch the next

flight out, going to look for any survivors. He tosses me a Radio package with coms headset. They leave. Hadiyya waves goodbye. I wave back. They're gone. I take a moment

to think. From everything that has happened, I believe that my time in BSAA is done and over with.


	18. History Undone

I returned to the Oil Factory to see if there was something of interest that may have eluded me before. After moments of searching, I found a door located by the docks.

It's been sealed shut, welded shut. This is where it started on this continent. The source of the Plaga outbreak, the fountain of such a destructive force, has revealed

itself to me. It's time to end it. I tore down the doors. There is a dark tunnel descending downwards. I ready my assault rifle. After twenty minutes of walking, I come

across another pair of doors. I open them up. And to my astonishment, it looks beehive. There are hundreds of Plagas within each of their cells. In the middle of the

honey comb , I find six combed cells separated from the main hive. Each one is labeled,The Sample, Dominant Type 1, Type 2, Type 3 and Type 4. In the center of those

five is a sixth cell, Uroborus. Well then, time to get to work. I open the jars and absorbs the Plagas parasites, one by one. The Uroborus specimen however, I leave it

alone. I head over to the transformers and press all manner of buttons and levers. I pour fuel all over the place. Over test tubes, incubation chambers, research papers

and documents every single spot, corner, and crack. After twenty minutes of pouring fuel, its time for the grand finale. I exit the compound and take out my last

cigarette. I light it up and take a puff. A smooth exhale and I toss the cigarette. The flames runs down the tunnel. I run to get some distance. The place explodes like a

missile. It sent me flying at least thirty feet into the air. Damn! I think I over did it on the fuel. I sit up and look at the burning oil factory. Some part of me feels a sigh of

relief. A chapter in history, my history and Las Plagas, has finally met its conclusion. Now all that's left is finding a way to disappear. I doubt that The BSAA will simply

allow me to just walk away. After all, I provided them with insight of complex nature of the parasite. But, they don't have any living specimens to work with now that I've

destroyed whats left of that scientific research. I am the only person they have to work with now. Looks like I am going to leave behind bread crumbs for them, which

results in a dead end. I start to retract the Plaga roots from my left arm. I project a sharp parasitic blade from my right arm and place it to where the forearm meets the

elbow. I pace myself and cut off my arm. I'm bleeding out but I seal the wound with Las Plagas. This would be a considered a life threatening scenario for any individual.

However, for me this is a just a minor inconvenience. It will take time but I will grow out a new arm. There is no time to waste. I arranged the surroundings. I take off

my uniform and shred it. The setting is complete. Im pretty sure that Josh will tell them of their lab rat in the marshlands. When they get here, all that they will find is a

severed arm, torn uniform, signs that would indicate a struggle and report it as KIA. Luckly enough I manage to transfer all the wealth that I have accumulated over the

years into a ghost account. It's completely untraceable. I'll be off the radar. If there is any consolation, I carried out my mission. If somehow the plagas have made their

way in other countries, it would be hard to properly care for them without the main research. This over time would render them useless. Well the wound has heal up

quite nicely and I already see my arm is beginning to regenerate. It's time to return home. But before I do, I made a promise to a woman back in Portbou Spain. A

promise to Carina.


	19. Out with the Old, in for the New

After several weeks of travel, on land, water and air, I managed to get to Portbou Spain. The city looks somewhat different from the last time I saw it. Looks like my

left arm has regenerated nicely. I take a tourist bus to my destination. I see that the old hotel is still standing, with a few tech upgrades and new decor added. But the

place is still looks the same. I head to the police station. There it is. For some reason my heart is beating very rapidly. Not sure why. I take a deep breath and enter

the police station. There is a man at the front dest. I ask her is he has seen officer Carina. The man tells me that I was looking for Director General Carina. Then a

woman appears on the scene. She looks at me and smiles. She tells the officer that she is retiring for the evening. She leaves him, and several inspectors in charge of

the station for the night. We get in a car and drive off. She takes me to the hotel, the same hotel that I stayed in all those years ago. She has a small blush on her

face while she gets the keys from the receptionist. Looks like things are about to get...interesting. We enter the room. A few moments later, we started making love,

sweet passionate love. Of course I won't go into details for that is private. Hours later we talked for quite sometime, exchanging stories of our past. I asked her what

will she do now. She told me that tomorrow was her last day on the force. I asked her if she wanted to come with me back to my village, my home. There is a brief

moment of silence. Then she said yes. We held both our hands firmly. She falls asleep. Of course I couldn't fall asleep so easily. That night had to be one of the longest

nights in my life. One minute felt like half an hour. Maybe its because of my training in the B.S.A.A that I'm constantly on edge. There's alot to think about. The next

morning, I woke up to a letter on a pillow, written by Carina. It's an invitation to her retirement ceremony at the Police station. I better make myself presentable for

the occasion. I go shopping for some clothes, I use cash so that I won't get tracked by the B.S.A.A. I arrive at the Station to see a rows of seats. The ceremony

begins. The workforce present their arms, in a fashion similar to a marine corp ceremony. Carina appears in the aisle and walks. The police force salutes her as she

makes her way down to the podium. She reaches the podium, everyone takes their seats including me. A man appears next to her and makes a speech following her

recognition to the force, from the minor things, to the greatest services she has provided for this city. Carina takes the podium. She gives a story about her past and

the reasons why she wanted to join the force. It was pretty moving. She removes her badge of office and calls upon another officer. She presents him with her Badge

of Office, this was her replacement. The spokesman presents Carina with her retirement medal. The Officers let off a several rounds. People begin to clap. The

ceremony is over. Of course there is the after party. The day had reach its conclusion. We take a cab back to her place. We take a moment to discuss the

arrangements. We embrace and see each other off. Right before I enter the cab she tells me to wait. She gives me Luis's Journal. I thank her for protecting this

knowledge. We say goodbye, for now. I make a phone call to an old acquaintance. He remembers me. The old bus driver. I tell him that I'm going to need a ride.

Several hours later the bus driver arrives. I tell him to take me back home. It's a long trip, might as well get comfortable. I read through the pages of the journal, Luis

was truly a man of genius. It was unfortunate news that I received word on his death. I will do my best to protect his legacy. I feel like i'm dozing off. Hours must have

passed, I actually slept to the morning. I had a dream that I saw all the villagers waving and waiting for me, I embrace them all with tears wallowing down my eyes.

The dream is interrupted as bus driver wakes me up. We have arrived. I gave a nice pay check. He thanks me once again. This sight takes me back. The cool mountain

air surrounding the pine and maple woodlands. The sound of the birds songs echo with the sounds of crickets chirps and croaking frogs. The time of Autumn has

presented itself in the valley once again. Forty minutes of walking and I stumbled on to a sight that I haven't seen in a very, very long time. Deer, a huge herd of deer

crossing right in front of me. Life has returned. I see the Village entrance. I pull the door lever. I am somewhat hesitant. This is the first time in years being home

again. I take a deep breath and open the gate. The village looks like something that came out of a story book. Everything is overgrown with grass and moss. It's a

suitable beginning. But in order to make the New Beginning a reality, I must go to Salazar's Castle and eliminate any abominations that were created by Saddlers

orders. Time to suit up for one last job. It took me some time but I finally arrive at the castle. The draw bridge is up. I use the hook gun and aim for the bridge. The

hook got latched on. I start to climb the rope and over the draw bridge. I enter the castle, my rifle is drawn. It's dark. Luckily enough, I have the ability to see in night

vision. It wasn't long before I see groups of Novistadors patrolling the abandoned halls. I shoot one with a kill shot. The others jump on it, devouring without a second

thought. Years being cut off has forced the surviving B.O.W.S to feed off each other. I open fire on the Novistador group. It would be countless hours of eradicating

these creatures. I even had to dispose of a Gigante. I rest for a few minutes here, there and continue the hunt. As I made my way into the Tower, the final bastion of

the Castellan Family, I was ambushed by a Verdugo. Crafty bastard nearly took my head off. Realizing that regular rifle rounds can't penetrate its carapace, they are

just bouncing right off of it, I switch to the heavy duty equipment. I pull out a 500 smith and western magnum. I got six rounds. This thing is moving light on its feet.

It took six rounds to slow it down. Looks like need to get close and personal. I begin my transition into my transformed state. The Verdugo lets out a roar. I do the

same. We charge right at each other at full speed and collide with each other. We slash and hack at each other. After a long, bloody brutal battle, I defeat the Verdugo.

Then something happened as I was to deliver the final blow. The creature spoke, a small whisper, but discernible voice. Its said "Thank you". It's Dead. I revert back to

my normal form, my human form. Instead of leaving it there, I carry it onto my shoulders. I prepare a funeral pyre. I place flowers over the creature's body. I say the

village prayer and light the funeral pyre. May you be human again. Now there is only one more thing. The sealing of the Plagas once again. I head to the mining

facility. There are vast stores of molten rock by the excavation site. I press the lever that controls the outflow to the mine. I press it all the way down. Molten rock

pours into the mine until it fills the hole. I operate another lever. This releases cool water onto the molten rock, hardening it in the process. Sealing them in once and

for all. It is now truly over. The history of Las Plagas is over. Now the beginning can begin.


	20. The Last Page

Its been several weeks since I wrote anything on this log, or a journal, depending how you see it. I had send the word to the neighboring villages, especially those that

were over crowded, that if they wanted new lands to farm, properties to call home and a new future, that it was waiting for them. Several days later, people begin to

arrive at my village. I direct the new owners to their residencies. Showing them the layouts of the lands, the best areas to plow. I also showed them the lake where they

can fishermen, if they should choose. As for the church, I gave that over to them to do as they please with it. Most of these newcomers are Catholic so I don't see any

potential for conflict of religious interest. It's amazing how quickly they fill the niche to what I have given them. They look so happy and content, it's a good feeling to all

this. Of course much work still needs to be done. Salazar's Castle will need to be repaired from it ruined state. With the vast treasures and wealth that are hidden inside

the castle, I hire the best contractors in the world for architectural restoration. Of course I paid them in gold and fine gems to make sure that I am not discovered. It

took some time but arrangements were made and Restoration Project began.

A month has passed, Hundreds of construction workers are finishing the final details of this complex architecture. I do not see this castle as a King who would see throne.

No, I have very different intentions for this place. True I will reside in it, but it will be as a gift to the villagers and their families as a place of refuge in times of hardship

or times of danger. Several of the contractors ask me if I wanted to turn place into a tourist destination. I declined to accept their offer. The last thing that I want is to

attract unwanted attention. With the constructions complete, I pay the workers and contractors in gold to make sure they kept their mouths shut. They leave the

village. The village has grown very prosperous. The crops are plentiful and the people are content. I pass through the village. It would seem that they are having some of

Festival, similar to the ones my people celebrated. One for Harvest and one for Hunting. It sure takes me back. But then I see something that puts me on edge. In the

midst of celebrations, in front of the gate, stood Clive O'Brian and Leon Kennedy. What the hell are they doing here?! I have no weapons on me and I want don't want to create a

panic in middle of the festival. I have no choice but to walk towards them. Just as they are about to speak to me, I tell them to follow me out of the village. Both pass

through the gate and myself shortly afterwards. We walk to the abandoned house before the bridge overpass (The beginning of the RE4 Game). "What are you two doing

here?" I exclaimed. Clive said "We've been looking for you for quite sometime, Valeras." I said "Really now? Trying to take me back into the B.S.A.A. And you brought

Leon here. For what? As personal muscle so that I will comply with your demands?. Leon slowly approached me "Why did you abandon the B.S.A.A?". I said "The B.S.A.A

was used by Tricell as an experiment to see if their B.O.W.S we capable of overcoming anti-terrorist units. In addition, through indirect approaches, we willingly assisted

them without performing proper investigations on their company. Especially since they had ties to Umbrella. We were helping terrorist and many of our comrades died

because of that mistake. But that was not the only reason why defected. I was pursuing a dream that was stolen by Saddler when he came to this valley. After so much,

I have restored that dream. The hope that Luis Serra wanted to see come true with his own eyes. If you plan to take me back, I will not make it easy, especially for the

B.S.A.A agents that you brought here with you.". Leon was silent for a brief moment. He turns to Clive, "Clive our Investigation has been concluded. We assume that

Gabriel Valeras was killed in action back in Kijuju". They sign a document. Clive looks at me with a smile "You are officially pronounced deceased. Enjoy your freedom." I

feel a sign of relief. "Thank you. That means so much me. Say, would you guys like to stay for the festival?" Leon smiles, "For us, there is still work for us to do.

However, we brought some one here to meet you". My heart drops. It's Carina. "Hey there.." She smiles. I grab her hand. We look into each others eyes. Time stood still.

I turn to say goodbye to Leon and Clive, but they are already gone. "So this is the place, care to give me the tour?" she says to me. I said "I'd be honored to".

[For this part listen to _**Shawshank Redemption Soundtrack - So Was Red & End Titles**_]

(Gabriel Valeras closes the book to his journal and places it on a book shelf. A young boy enters the room.)

Boy: Hey dad, mom at the fishing boat. Are you ready?

Gabriel: Yes son.

Boy: I bet that I'm going to catch a fish bigger than yours.

Gabriel: We'll see once we get on the water.

(The family gets on the boat. They take off.)

Boy: Where are we going this time?

(Carina has a smile on her face)

Gabriel: There is a place in the southern bend where the big fish have been caught. It was a place where me and your grandfather fished when I was your age. Want to hear the story?

Boy: Yes please.

Gabriel: It was twenty years ago. We got up in the early morning. The fog hovered over the lake as mist and the sunrise was slowly rising in distance...


End file.
